


A Peculiar Desire To Not Be Anywhere Else

by blacktea



Series: With the Subtlety of an AK-47 to the Face [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktea/pseuds/blacktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows the typical impression he leaves.</p><p>A feeling of dread and apprehension. A very strong desire to be anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peculiar Desire To Not Be Anywhere Else

She knows the typical impression he leaves.

A feeling of dread and apprehension. A very strong desire to be anywhere else.

She remembers the vague awe and more distinct confusion in first year as her peers (heck as her sempais and senseis) move in unison and away from him like he was the wrong end of the magnet and they were bits of metal being repelled.

She knows what they're feeling academically, but. (But she's not entirely sure that's what she's feeling. In fact, she knows it's not.)

It's not that she wants to be near him. His was vulgar. And rude. He broke rules even the ones that you weren't supposed to break. (If rumor was to believed he broke people.)

But actually it is. She does want to be near him. There was something about him the made her feel alive and full of energy.

And besides, if she wants to have any hope of putting a stop to his madness, she _has_ to approach him.

The first time she approaches him with a list from hand to the door and a stern talking to on her lips, he just walks away from her. Dismisses her cold as he walks away cackling.

She's stunned. No one just brushes her off. The see her smile and her beauty and her good, pure intentions and they are eager, but he hardly casts a glance at her.

It should make her angry. And it does a little. But mostly makes her want to catch his attention. (She wants to be someone to hold his attention.)

She doesn't let that or his subsequent dismissals bother her. She's always believed in hard work. More work invested just means a better payout.

Halfway through fall term he at least doesn't walk away. By December, he actually looks at her. They feel like victories. Sure he's still terrorizing the school and doing whatever he has mind to do. But he listens to her words before he completely disregards them.

And for better or worse that means something to her.

And then Sena gets roped in the American Football Club. She let's herself get caught up as well. She can see him everyday. Be seen by him. (And well Sena really _did_ need protecting.)

And while he still never listens to her admonitions for being more careful or nice or lawful. He does listen to her strategies and opinions when it comes to football. He even learns the code she made up in fit of daring. (Also it was practical.)

(And she admits in her heart that _maybe_ she'd seen the signs about Sena being Eyeshield 21. But she didn't want to see them because if she knew then she'd have to leave. He was her 'reason' for being there.)

But Hiruma had seen through that and told her, in his blunt and unsubtle way, that he still had use for her.

It was probably very wrong that she was so happy after reading what he valued in a girl. But she was useful (and she actively worked to be more so.)

Somewhere in her heart she wanted him to need her. For the moment she was happy that he seemed to like her on occasion.

Really he hardly seemed to need anyone. (And she tried, really tried, not to think of that as a challenge.) 

She knew it wasn't.

(But it was to her.)

Sena, as clueless as he was, asked her about it.

He said: "Why Hiruma-san?"

And she must have been feeling a tad mischievous because she cackled and grinned sharp and big. "Why not?"

Sena avoided her for three days after that. And she felt a little bad.

(But it had also been hilarious.)

But maybe Hiruma knew all along, because it was as they were walking to the first football practice for Saikyoudai that he asked: "Are you happy Fucking Manager? Did you get everything your fucking heart desired?"

And she looked at him sideways. Her heart was beating loudly and fast. She imagined he engendered a similar reaction others (but for entirely different reasons). She thought back to her first year. Chasing after him with rules and regulations. Hoping for him to look at her before walking off.

And then in her second year when she became his manager. (And really she was his. She wouldn't do it for anyone else.)

And then she'd followed him to college. Because he hadn't given her any sort of choice. She'd basically been kidnapped.

But she didn't mind actually. That just meant he needed her. And she could live with that.


End file.
